


【澈漢】花吐症的治療方式

by weiweihish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish
Summary: 尹淨漢瞪大眼看著躺在紙巾正中央一片粉色花瓣，心中升起一抹疑惑。這什麼？花？花瓣?尹淨漢用手指捻起花瓣放在眼睛前方仔細端詳，不論色澤、形狀、觸感，甚至是香氣，都顯示了這是貨真價實的植物的繁殖器官的一部份沒錯。可怎麼會？這東西可是從他身體裡跑出來的............
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	【澈漢】花吐症的治療方式

尹淨漢瞪大眼看著躺在紙巾正中央一片粉色花瓣，心中升起一抹疑惑。

這什麼？花？花瓣?

尹淨漢用手指捻起花瓣放在眼睛前方仔細端詳，不論色澤、形狀、觸感，甚至是香氣，都顯示了這是貨真價實的植物的繁殖器官的一部份沒錯。

可怎麼會？這東西可是從他身體裡跑出來的............

方才尹淨漢躺在床上無思無念滑手機，突然就覺得喉嚨一陣搔癢，他下意識清清喉嚨咳了幾聲想緩解不適感，卻沒想到越咳越癢，還能依稀感覺到有什麼東西卡在喉嚨，以為是口痰的尹淨漢皺起眉，隨手抽了張紙巾摀住嘴，用了腹部的力量用力一咳，一下子便把不乾淨的東西咳出身體。

人類本就是極富有有好奇心的生物，對於許多事物都想親自看上一眼，即便心裡清楚明瞭那東西會是長成什麼樣的。

尹淨漢隨意瞄了眼紙巾上的東西就想握拳把紙巾揉成一團，反正就是體內的廢棄物嘛!有什麼好----------

等等，這是什麼----?

於是讓我們回到開頭的情況。

尹淨漢覺得太莫名其妙了。

人體有可能產出花瓣嗎？

他把紙巾放在床鋪上，手指快速敲打手機查詢這種事的可能性。

只是當他才按完查詢，還來不及查看結果，房門就被敲響。

「淨漢尼?現在有空嗎？」

來者是崔勝哲。應該是想與他討論綜藝行程的問題吧，尹淨漢放下手機對著門答話，

「啊…有空的，你進來吧！」

話一落下門便被打開，崔勝哲進來後關上門，直進到床旁一屁股坐下，然後拿出手機點開，

「想跟你討論下行程的事。」

尹淨漢點點頭，坐起身開始專心致志聽崔勝哲講解。

崔勝哲真的是一個極好的隊長，負責任當然是沒話說，當團隊與公司之間的橋樑，也不惜為了團隊與公司槓上;只要一拿到資源都是先考慮成員，從不把自己列入考慮名單……

這一點一直讓尹淨漢很心疼，個人的資源不太可能，那至少團體上節目時多說一兩句話增加鏡頭不為過吧，崔勝哲也不要，還讓他不要cue自己。

唉，說到這個尹淨漢就心累，除了幾個比較有綜藝感與自帶笑點的孩子不必他操心，其他孩子都太沒慾望了，都要一個個提醒他們要說話要給反應，不要愣愣當人形立牌，才能有鏡頭給克拉們看啊！

好在孩子從出道後到現在有進步了，會適時接梗，被cue時也能製造笑點，他才能偷閒放空讓被緊湊行程摧殘的體力稍稍復原。

「……差不多就是這樣。你覺得如何?」

崔勝哲解說完後把目光從手機螢幕迎向尹淨漢詢問他的意見，卻見尹淨漢咬著指甲時蹙起眉頭，

崔勝哲曉得那是尹淨漢思考或發呆時會有的下意識習慣動作，一下子要人改過來是不可能，但是只要在他面前他都會糾正他的。

「不要咬。」崔勝哲輕輕拉下尹淨漢的手抓著，後者被他的舉動嚇了一條，眼睛微微瞪圓像極了小兔子，隨後一股紅暈浮上了他的臉頰，是被人抓包的羞愧亦或是別的情緒……崔勝哲並不清楚。

「啊，抱歉，不知不覺就……」尹淨漢輕輕抽回自己的手向崔勝哲道歉。尹淨漢避免眼神與崔勝哲有接觸，可是他依舊曉得他還在直直盯著他看，一瞬間房內的氣氛變的尷尬又曖昧，尹淨漢的心跳不可控制的加速了起來。

可惡，必須趁崔勝哲發現他的不對勁前趕緊冷靜下來啊！不然這情況他很難找出適當的理由解釋！

崔勝哲在自己心目中有不一樣的地位，尹淨漢是曉得的。

他不曉得是從何開始，只是回過神時，這情愫已經以他的心為營養，深紮入了根，向天成長茁壯成了高聳巨木。

尹淨漢不知道自己在崔勝哲心中是否也是特別的，雖然以他種種的舉動看來，崔勝哲對他似乎也有那麼一點意思.........

可尹淨漢不敢百分之百確定，如果說崔勝哲的示好其實只是朋友間、兄弟間親密的表示呢？笑的大眼睛都瞇起來的模樣也對洪知秀展示過，也會摸摸徐明浩的髮尾，跟金珉奎勾肩搭背抱抱，跟全圓佑有小動作................

那些畫面一一浮上尹淨漢的腦海，心裡湧起陣陣酸楚，

啊...果然是他想太多了吧......

不過多虧了這個認知，尹淨漢才能把差點衝出心口的愛戀一腳踢回原處，狂蹦的心終於肯乖乖聽話趨於平穩，他打起精神，要繼續與崔勝哲討論工作上的事項，想藉由工作讓自己能轉移注意力，忽略心上裂開的一道口子引出的疼痛。

只是當他想開口時，喉嚨處又出現了異物感，不快的感覺讓尹淨漢偏頭忍不住咳起來，

「沒事吧？感冒了嗎？」崔勝哲站起身拍拍尹淨漢的背幫他順氣，滿臉都寫著擔心，「要喝水嗎？還是吃點藥？」

尹淨漢擺擺手想表達自己沒事，結果又是兩辦花瓣從他口中飄出，緩緩落在柔軟的棉被上。

尹淨漢驚恐的抬起頭，對上同樣震驚的表情，他想解釋，卻也不曉得該解釋什麼，因為連他自己也不知道為什麼會這樣啊啊啊啊啊！

崔勝哲不會把他當妖怪吧？不會因為這樣避開他吧？不會要他退團吧...............？

尹淨漢慌亂極了，腦中開始胡思亂想，

然而下一秒，崔勝哲便捧起他的雙頰看著他，那雙會讓人迷醉其中的雙眸裡此時滿是自己的倒影，尹淨漢還搞不清楚對方要幹嘛，崔勝哲那張好看的讓人無法招架的臉便在眼中毫無徵兆的放大，也感受到兩片溫熱的東西貼上的自己的嘴。

尹淨漢的眼睛瞪得不能再大了。

什、什麼？他、現在，是在、吻自己嗎？

尹淨漢的大腦總部亂成一團，到處都在閃著紅燈與警報，五感紛亂如麻，沒有一個在掌控控制台。以至於崔勝哲都離開他的唇用笑眼望著他，都還沒辦法做出反應，最後則是由又一個咳嗽反應結束他的呆滯。

崔勝哲用手接住從尹淨漢口中掉出的完整的花朵，是一朵櫻花。

崔勝哲看著躺在手心的花又笑了起來，

「我們淨漢，真的與春天很相配啊…連吐出的花，都是春天的代表，櫻花呢！」

尹淨漢的大腦還是沒有恢復以往的靈敏，他用手摸著剛剛被溫柔襲擊的部位，呆呆地問出口，

「為什麼親我？」

面對問題崔勝哲既無奈又覺得尹淨漢可愛，他只好慢慢說明給他聽，

「你會吐花辦是因為得了一種叫做花吐症的疾病。」

「花吐...症？」

「病發的原因是因為單戀。」

「！？」

「而治療的方法............就是與心慕之人接吻。」崔勝哲怕尹淨漢誤會他只是為了救他而趕緊把接下來的話說出口，「然後如果與心慕之人心意相通，得病的那人便會吐出完整的一朵花後治癒。」

崔勝哲微笑著把手抬高讓尹淨漢看他手掌中的花，尹淨漢的大腦已經恢復百分之八十的運作率，

「你喜歡我。」尹淨漢說。

「是。」崔勝哲點頭。

「你知道我喜歡你。」尹淨漢笑了起來。大腦運作率百分之百。

「呃.........」崔勝哲嗅到一絲不妙的氣息，但是他還是硬著頭皮回答，「年初知道的......」可是現在已經7月了.........原本他想等到尹淨漢生日時才表白的....他覺得這會是最棒的生日禮物，可是沒想到尹淨漢得了花吐症，就讓告白提前了。

果不其然他的胸口立刻得到一拳作為禮物，尹淨漢這祖宗是用了力的，崔勝哲有些吃痛的皺起臉，

「那你為什麼還讓我等這麼久！多焦慮了好幾個月，還錯失了一次情人節！」尹淨漢不開心的說，嘔氣的雙手環胸轉頭撇嘴一氣呵成，孩子氣的舉動讓崔勝哲笑的牙齦都跑出來見人，他曉得尹淨漢在向他撒嬌了。

他一把把尹淨漢攬入懷中緊緊抱著，帶著笑意與滿滿的寵溺開口，

「只要你願意，我可以把接下來的日子天天都過成情人節。」

本篇又名瞬間治好的花吐症。

「你為什麼會知道花吐症？」

「......以前上網時看過。」

「.....................」尹淨漢半信半疑，卻也不再追究。

「.....................」崔勝哲沒有說謊，他的確是在網路上看的，但是他不會說出是以前暗戀尹淨漢時，為了滿足自己而看澈漢同人小說才知道的.........萬一被尹淨漢知道有漢澈這個CP怎麼辦。


End file.
